Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl
Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl (罪と罰と贖いの少女 Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo) is the original 2008 story of 11eyes for PC. In 2009, Lass released a X360 version of the game, entitled 11eyes CrossOver, removing the adult content and added a new story, which also occurs at the same time with the previous one. Plot After losing his sister seven years ago, Kakeru Satsuki led a vacant life, only able to return to his normal days with help from his childhood friend Yuka Minase and other friends at school. Suddenly one day the sky turns red and the moon turns black. Everyone around Kakeru and Yuka disappear and monsters start roaming the streets. They are only able to run away and hide and after a while, the world returns to normal. But just when they thought this world was a dream, the Red Night occurs again. Kakeru and Yuka manage to find four other humans involved in this mysterious phenomenon: Misuzu Kusakabe, a red-haired onmyouji swordswoman, Kukuri Tachibana, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's deceased sister, Yukiko Hirohara, a lively young girl who reverts to the personality of a cold killer when her glasses are removed, and Takahisa Tajima, a young pyrokineticist with a heated attitude to boot. They get together and try to survive, but six shadows suddenly appear in front of them.... List of events '1209' Flashback of the Catholic crusade that reached Béziers. Lisette Vertorre survived the massacre but got caught and was gang raped. After being thrown out, she met Michele Maximilien, who gave her the VoidStone and turned her into Liselotte Werckmeister. '1459' Flashback of Drasuvania period. 'Verard's side:' On the battlefield, Liselotte and Verard shared their view of the world; Liselotte seemingly fell in love with Verard. 'Liselotte's side' Flashback of a subsequent battle. Liselotte revealed her love and dedication to Verard while commanding the Drasuvania army's assault. An injured soldier came reporting that Verard had been assassinated. Liselotte then rushed back to the castle, ignoring the soldier's request to run away. '1945' Flashback of Thule at the end of World War II. Liselotte received a report from Valter Dietrich of his success in Japan; Liselotte was surprised for his bold actions. After the report, Liselotte was determined to destroy the world by going to Japan and setting up the formation of Hell Fall. '1997' Flashback of the Ayame Garden incident. Yuka Minase's power went berserk, causing the children to go on a killing spree. '2000' Flashback of Yukiko's past. Yukiko revealed her life as a child soldier of Drasuvania and how she came to be a cold-blooded killer. '2002' Flashback of Misuzu's past. Misuzu revealed why she wanted to win the Kusakabe Five Treasures and the result of it. '2004' In the alternate world of Kukuri, the massacre of 1997 did not happen, but instead Kakeru was killed in a failed experiment this year . Kukuri went berserk and destroyed Ayame Garden. '2009' 'September 16th' 'September 17th' 'September 18th' 'September 19th' 'September 20th' 'September 21th' 'September 22th' 'September 23th' 'September 24th' 'September 25th' 'September 26th' 'September 27th' 'September 28th' 'September 29th' 'September 30th' Battle with the first Black Knight: Gula. During the battle, Yukiko showed her second personality. 'October 1st' 'October 2nd' 'October 3rd' 'October 4th' 'October 5th' 'October 6th' 'October 7th' 'October 8th' 'October 9th' 'October 10th' 'October 11th' 'October 12th' Battle with the Black Knight Acedia. Misuzu demonstrated the power of Doujigiri Yasutsuna for the first time. Acedia retreated after the battle. A mysterious column of light erupted before Red Night ended. 'October 13th' 'October 14th' 'October 15th' 'October 16th' 'October 17th' 'October 18th' 'October 19th' 'October 20th' 'October 21st' 'October 22nd' 'October 23rd' 'October 24th' 'October 25th' 'October 26th' 'October 27th' 'October 28th' 'October 29th' 'October 30th' 'October 31th' 'November 1st' 'November 2nd' 'November 3rd' 'Another Day' 'Normal Ending' The gang gathered at Cyberiad to take a picture. Everyone forgot about Kukuri. 'True Ending' The gang gathered at Cyberiad to take a picture, but this time with Kukuri. Category:Story lines